JLA: Civil War
by theelcorspectre
Summary: The Tower of Babel fiasco has happened and the Justice League has split between Superman and Batman's teams. Though the two teams began as a tame rivalry, things are happening that are leading the two sides closer to All Out War. Some people though, believe these events are being orchestrated by an unknown source and are racing to stop it. T to be safe. Have an end planned out.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational.-Hugh Mackay

The Watchtower

Batman was tired physically, mentally, and emotionally, but then again, it had been one heck of a day. He had been buried alive, his colleagues had almost died, and to top it all off he was on trial for giving the villain who caused all of this the idea in the first place. He looked around the league meeting hall where the senior members would either discuss topics or judge other members. He caught himself looking at his judges, or should he call them his friends. They all were staring at him, each in a differently.

Superman had this strangely neutral face, probably still deciding the best course of action.

Wonder Woman looked particularly angry with him, and couldn't seem to look at him for too long.

Green Lantern looked rather uninterested in the trial. Perhaps Hal already guessed how the trial was going to go.

Aquaman seemed like he was sizing Bruce up, wondering what he was going to do and how he would defeat him.

J'onn had a look of perfect calm. He was never very good at expressing his emotions, but at least he didn't hold grudges.

Flash looked the most nervous, constantly looking back and forth between members, his chipper spirit momentarily absent.

Plastic Man looked very annoyed, as if his night had been much a lot worse than everyone else's.

"Well," said Superman. "Well what Clark," said Batman, "do you want an apology?" "I think we all deserve one." "Fine I'm sorry that I let Ra's al Ghul get a hold of my notes on all of your weaknesses." Wonder Woman piped in next, "I'm guessing that means you're not sorry about the notes existing in the first place." "No." "And why not," said a very agitated Aquaman. "Because Arthur, those notes needed to exist and if I had to do it all over again, I would." "How can you say that," said Plastic Man. "Because O'Brian, we are too dangerous as people, for their not to be a contingency if one or more of us came under mind control or became evil." "He has a very good point," the Martian Manhunter said. "J'onn is right," chimed in Flash, "we need to be sure that if something happened we could be stop…" Wonder Woman suddenly cut him off, "but we didn't know Barry, and the only way we are sure now is that we have now seen his contingency in action." "Diana is right Barry," said the Man of Steel, "we could've been warned that there was a contingency without knowing the details, and now because of Bruce's secrecy all of our lives had been put at risk."

While they had been arguing the Dark Knight had been looking around, wondering if he would ever be on the Watchtower again. He was suddenly awoken from his semi-daydream by Superman. "Are you ready Bruce?" "Yes." Suddenly, Hal chimed in, "We're not seriously voting, if Bruce is staying in the League or not, I mean he has been in it since the beginning." "It's alright Hal," chimed in Bruce, a fact he did not believe.

Superman then said, "All in favor of Batman staying raise your hand." The hands of Hal, Barry, and J'onn rose and once again Hal spoke. "Shouldn't Batman get a vote?" "GL he is the defendant," said Diana, worried that Hal will doing something rash. "This isn't a court Diana, we're a team and we're all supposed to get equal say." "But, if Batman is given a vote, then it'll be…," Aquaman began. "What, a tie?" blurted Flash. "Can't have that can we," said Bruce. "Well if Bruce is out, then you better make that ticket for two," said Hal.

Upon this comment, the entire room fell silent, no one sure what to say, but eventually Batman broke the silence. "I can't ask you to leave the League Hal." "That's okay; I didn't need your approval, besides it's not much of a League anymore." After this, Bruce asked. "Anyone else?" Flash and J'onn promptly followed them out, Flash occasionally glancing behind himself. As they walked towards the teleporters, Wonder Woman stood trying to think of the right words to say, while the others just sat, staring into space, trying to process it all. Sadly, it was all in vain. After the foursome teleported back to earth, Plastic Man, turned to Superman saying, "So what now?" Superman just sat there, trying to answer the question he never thought he had to, wondering how losing one member made them lose four.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Flesh

A Metropolis Coffee Shop- Six Months after JLA Breakup

As the sun begins to rise over Metropolis, people begin their morning routine. Often times the people start their routine by stopping at one of the local coffee shops, and Princess Diana of Themyscira is no exception. In her civilian disguise of Diana Prince, she quietly sits, while thinking and worrying about recent events. It doesn't help, of course, when the shop's barista turns on the TV.

Almost immediately upon turning it on, the sound of an 80s jingle plays, accompanied by the sound of an overenthusiastic man announcing, "It's _Good Morning Metropolis _with your host Cat Grant." The screen then shows a beautiful and very perky young woman with blonde hair, sitting all by herself on one end of a desk and she says almost routinely, "Thank you Pat, and Good Morning Metropolis!" This statement is followed by the sound of applause, which Diana assumes is a simple sound machine. As soon as the applause fades Cat says, "Now first off I have a big surprise for all of you, I will be having a special guest cohost for a few episodes. Now from all the way from Hub City, everyone give a big, warm welcome to Vic Sage.

As a response to this, a fairly handsome, slender man with reddish hair walks onto the stage, waving to an imaginary crowd. Mr. Sage then proceeds to sit down at the desk with Cat, and the two begin to have a conversation. "So first off, welcome to Metropolis Vic," Ms. Grant said with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks Cat, it's great to be in the 'Big Apricot'," said Vic with a much more relaxed smile.

"So Vic, let's get straight down to business. Are you Team Superman or Team Batman?"  
"Ha-ha! I guess you're talking about is the recent disagreements involving the JLA's break-up."

"You're absolutely right. Everyone seems to have an opinion on which team is right or better, from tabloids to kids on the playground. In fact the only people who aren't giving an opinion is the government. We couldn't even get a quote from Steve Trevor, a prominent member of government branches dealing in Super-Human awareness."

"The government probably won't take sides unless something major happens, Cat. I must admit, though, that the relationship between the two teams started out as tame but has slowly gotten worse, as evidenced by the recent squabble between Green Arrow and Aquaman."

"Do you think that the two teams will ever get back together?"

"Personally, I think so. It might take something major, but I believe the team will reform within the year. In fact I've got money riding on it."

With a high pitched chuckle, "Well I hope you're right. Now when we come back we will be joined by another special guest, Hal Jordan, who will give us all a peek into the life of one of the most renowned test pilots."

The TV is shut off by someone before it even goes to commercial. Diana had only been partly listening to the show; she was too busy thinking about recent events. Everyone on the Watchtower had been rather on edge lately thanks to Ollie and Arthur's fight and she just needed to take a break. Besides, with Superman spending so much time on the Watchtower dealing with the League, someone had to look out for Metropolis. She woke up for her daydream though, when she heard Steve's name. She hadn't talked to him for a while, and though any romance between them sailed away long-ago, she still worried about him.

This of course got her thinking about all of the former Justice League members. She really missed how Barry would always make her laugh, how just standing by J'onn could calm her down, and she even kind-of missed Batman's broodiness. Though surprisingly, the one she was beginning to miss most was Hal. Despite his arrogance and slight womanizing, he had really calmed down after the Parralax incident. She even began to think she was starting to grow feelings for him, but then the Tower of Babel fiasco happened and, of course, Hal played a large role in the team's breakup. If he returned her feelings, wouldn't he have stayed on the team with her?

Thinking this, she was very surprised to hear Hal's name being mentioned on TV and even more surprised when someone shut the TV off. Quickly looking back and throwing the clerk an angry look, the barista points to a man whose face is hiding behind the paper he is reading. Angrily marching over to him, she reaches down and grabs the remote and says, "Sir, just because you aren't watching the TV, doesn't give you the right to turn it off. You should be more considerate of other people." "I'm sorry princess," the man answers in a familiar voice. The man proceeds to put down his paper, revealing a handsome man with brown hair and a smirk on his face. This causes Diana to gasp, "Hal?"

"In the flesh."


	3. Chapter 3 The Heir and the Eavesdropper

**Star City-Queen Industries**

It is midday in Star City, and Oliver Queen lazily looks down from his pent house office at the sprawling city beneath him as the people shuffle along. It's always been his city. At first it belonged to him as the heir of the largest corporation in the city, but when he returned from his little vacation on the deserted island, he took up the bow and became Green Arrow, swearing to protect his home. Recently however, the city has become his in a different way.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Wayne is here to see you," came his secretary's voice from his intercom. Oliver then proceeds to lean over and press the button on his deck and say, "Thank you Melany; send him in." The doors to his office then suddenly open as a tall and brooding man in a suit and trench coat walks in. Ollie could tell that Bruce was upset with him and could probably guess that he acted much more easy-going around his secretary, not to mention flirtatious. Then again, Batman was always better when it came to acting like a billionaire playboy then Green Arrow was, which is surprising when you think of how they act in costume.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" says Bruce in his classic lecture voice.

"Great to see you too, Bruce. Say, do you like my mayoral office or this one better?"

"Have you finally gone crazy or do you just enjoy making the team look bad?"

"I mean lately, I've just had to jump between the two, so I thought I should change the layout of one to match the other. You know just to be consistent, but I can't decide which one I like more."

"Stop avoiding the issue. I mean, did your staff not ask why your eye is so bruised that you could pass for Harvey Dent?"

Upon this statement, Oliver reaches up to pull off his dark green sunglasses, gently touching the slightly bruised eye and pulling it back after the faint twinge of pain. Truth be told, Oliver's bruise isn't nearly as bad as Bruce is saying, and Oliver knows he is just doing it as a combination of scolding and friendly chastisement.

"You should see the other guy," Ollie rebuts.

"I did see the other guy, and I know the other guy heals after a quick shower. You on the other hand don't."

"King-fish had it coming, and besides he technically hit first."

"Yeah, after you angered him."

Upon this comment Oliver turns away from Bruce towards the window. Bruce lets out a sigh.

"Listen Ollie, when the others and I left the League and decided to start our own, you and Dinah were the first people I called. I trust you and if this team is going to work, we all need to start working together and stop fighting with Superman and his Boy Scout Troop."

"I understand Bruce, but we've all been on edge lately. Speaking of which, where is the rest of our merry band?"

"J'onn and Barry are at the Hall putting up the finishing touches while everyone else is out on missions around the country. Also, Hal is spending some downtime in Metropolis. Something about an interview."

"Isn't our residential princess watching the city while Clark is busy on the Watchtower?"

"Yeah, but as long as Hal doesn't actively look for her, I doubt we'll hear about any squabble on the news."

Ollie silently smiles to himself when he hears this. If Bruce paid closer attention in the past couple months, he would have noticed how Hal was acting: anxious and a tad depressed. Hal wasn't the kind of guy to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but you could tell by the way he would silently walk and stare off into space that he was missing someone. Upon closer investigation, Ollie gave his best educated guess that the person he was missing was everyone's favorite Amazon. Bruce would have probably deduced this quickly if he took the time to notice. Oliver was guessing that this was the reason why Hal was in Metropolis and was pretty sure that he would definitely search for her.

Deciding that the Conversation was over, Bruce turns to leave with a final message, "Maybe you should take some downtime too Ollie, just to clear your head." Though before the words even left his mouth, Bruce knew that his friend wouldn't listen to his advice, just as could be said if Ollie had asked him. Leaving the office Ollie once again turns to look out over his city, a city that, thanks to a combination of his company, political office, and alter-ego, Oliver Queen owned, ran, and protected.

**Metropolis-Outside the Coffee Shop**

As people walk through the cold November streets, no one seems to pay much attention to the mysterious man sitting outside an otherwise standard coffee shop, drinking a latte while staring intently at his laptop. If it was any other time of year, some would question the trench coat, fedora, and scarf, but with the chilly wind it made perfect sense. Even the sunglasses made sense given the sun was fairly bright, but if someone looked closer at his computer screen they would have noticed he was spying on a certain couple in the coffeehouse. It had been easy for the man to tap into the shop's only security camera and even easier to place the wiretap under the table.

He had been spending probably 30 minutes waiting for the two to eventually find each other and 10 more watching what they would say to each other. The man knows these two hadn't seen each other for a couple of months and each of them had been missing the other one, though at this moment neither would admit it. In fact, they had never confessed their feelings to one another, but the hormone induced tension was hard to miss. After a brief conversation (one that mainly consisted of anxious "catching up"), the two decide to meet later tonight in their civilian identities, but the observer bets that it won't take time for them to get into costumes.

After a very hasty goodbye, the woman briskly leaves the coffee shop and both let out an almost simultaneous sigh of relief. As on cue, the observer's cell phone starts ringing in his pocket just as the woman he was just spying on him walks past him, not even noticing the mysterious stranger. Not waiting for an answer the watcher quickly speaks into his phone.

"The Island Princess has made contact with her Knight in Emerald Armor," he says waiting for the answer from the other end of the call.

"Very good, sir. Would you like to be put into contact with Operatives: Tin Man and Good Doctor?" answered a woman's voice.

"Yes."

After a short time listening to obligatory hold music, the line goes through and is answered.

"This is Operative: Tin Man," answers a deep, almost metallic voice, "Good Doctor is busy making the special stuff for the mission, Boss Man. Has the Island Princess met her Knight in Emerald Armor?"

"Yes. This means that in 24 hours, the first step of our plan will commence. The Good Doctor needs to have the 'stuff' finished and Operative: Bad Luck ready to make the drop-off."

"And me?"

"Of course. You are the most essential to this step. Are you ready?"

"As long as your money stays green, I won't fail you."

"I know you won't Tin Man, and don't worry, I know how much you like green Corben."

Before waiting for a response the man hangs up his phone and walks away with his laptop, heading away from the coffee shop, where a lonely Hal Jordan sits, musing on his feelings and romantic issues.


End file.
